It Should've
by LazyPuppy
Summary: Imprinting isn't always sweet. One-Shot. Seth/OC OC/OC


**Disclaimer - I don't own anything except my OCs.  
**

**It Should've**

* * *

Adrian Talon watched impassively as Seth and his imprint, Jamie, sat on the under a tree, holding each other in their arms. She wanted to puke. She wanted to throw a rock at them and tell them to stop being so damn lovey-dovey. There was no doubt that she was deeply hurt, but not many people could see through the façade.

Why was she even here?

Her answer was that she was here because Leah had asked her to come along so that she wouldn't be alone. Leah was her closest friend at the moment. The older woman had been there to hit Seth when he had broken up with her. The sight had been quite comical, but it only helped her out so much.

She and Seth had been friends for years, had dated for about a year and a half. But when he imprinted, that all changed. They were no longer an item.

The conversation was still so fresh in her mind.

_She had stood in front of the Clearwater's home, waiting a couple seconds before knocking on the door. The weather had been dark and gloomy, but it was what she loved about the small town, about Washington State really. It rained, and she loved the rain. It was soothing. _

_When the front door opened, she honestly wished that she had never knocked. _

_Seth looked solemnly at her. His eyes seemed uncharacteristically worried and held much regret. _

_She knew exactly what he was going to say before he even had a chance to open his mouth. _

"_I guess we're over huh?" She had chuckled hollowly as she gazed at him with sad eyes. _

_She wasn't going to be angry, she expected this, but it didn't help with the sorrow that invaded her, stealing her heart and claiming it as its home. _

"_I'm really sorry Addy." Seth whispered. _

_Addy. Ouch, that kind of stung. He shouldn't even be calling her by the pet name that he had come up for her. The situation wasn't happy. Not even close. And he was going to call her Addy? Fuck that. _

"_Who is she?" _

"_Your best friend Jamie." _

_Adrian never should've invited Jamie to come stay with her. She should've gone to Florida herself._

"_We're still going to be friends. I promise." Seth smiled lightly. _

_Adrian did too, even though her gut told her differently. She didn't want to accept this. She couldn't._

_Not even the soothing rain could pave over the feeling of distress, nor did the sight of Leah hitting Seth's head help much either.  
_

"You okay Adrian?" Leah asked quietly, knowing how Adrian was feeling. Of course, she would know exactly how Adrian was feeling, she had gone through something similar. The only difference was, Adrian was not making her feelings known to others.

"Yeah, yeah, just tired. I might head home soon." Adrian shrugged.

* * *

Each day she felt Seth slipping away from her. His promise always seemed to come up empty, no matter how hard he tried to make it appear as if he were trying to fulfill it. Adrian knew better. He couldn't stand to be away from his _precious_ little imprint. With each passing day, he was growing more _attached_ to Jamie.

And she was becoming _nothing_ more than a distant _memory_.

It didn't help that Jamie was still living with her either. Each day Adrian needed to act as if she did accept them as a couple. She couldn't really blame Jamie though. She was just the innocent friend that needed help. She found more than help. Damn her. Damn Seth. Damn life in general.

Adrian felt wretched as she, once more, remembered some memories from so long ago.

"_Seth!" She laughed as she felt him picking her up and spinning her around. _

"_Say Adrian!" He yelled while spinning around even faster. _

"_Never!" She wrapped her arms around him as they fell onto the sandy ground of the beach. _

"_I wish this day didn't have to end." _

"_Same." _

_Adrian giggled as Seth pressed his lips onto hers. There was no doubt, in anyone's mind, that these two were as happy as happy could be. _

Those days were long gone.

_"Awe, it's so cute." Adrian cooed as she hugged the teddy bear. _

_They were at the carnival, and he had just won a bear for her. It had been a whole year since they had started going out, and Seth had decided that they should do something fun rather than sit at home being bored. Adrian had agreed wholeheartedly. _

_"Not as cute as you." Seth smiled, wiping away a strand of her hair. _

_"Seth." Adrian blushed slightly. _

_"It's true, and you're all mine." He pulled her into his warm embrace. _

_"All yours, just like you're all mine." She giggled, wrapping her arms around him._

Why had she believed that? Why had _they_ believed that? They were never each others' to even begin with.

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise."_

All the promises that came up empty _should've_ never been made in the first place.

_"How the hell are you going to have the audacity to just kiss her right in front of me?" Adrian looked tearfully at Seth. _

_It was almost midnight, and the stars were twinkling softly while the dark clouds rolled through the skies like cattle grazing through an empty field. Small drops of rain hurdled themselves towards the ground, and objects that were in their way. The night would've been so much better if she were left alone. _

_"Adrian-" Seth tried to defend his actions, but was unsuccessful at doing so. _

_"It hasn't even been a week yet." _

_"I'm sorry." Seth whispered pathetically. _

_He reached out to try and hug her, but his attempt was roughly rejected. He felt guilt settle at the bottom of his stomach like a cat getting a little too comfortable on something it shouldn't. He couldn't really be blamed though! It was the imprint that was driving him to do all the things he did for Jamie. _

_Jamie. _

_She was his world, his everything, his universe, but Adrian…Adrian would always be his first; his first love, first kiss, first girlfriend. He still cared deeply about her, but the imprint was stronger than human intuition. Seth couldn't help it. He practically melted when Jamie was by his side. _

_Maybe in time he could control it. _

_"Just get the hell out of here Seth." Adrian whispered, sitting on floor with her legs pulled up to her chest. _

_Seth wanted to say more, but complied with her soft demand. _

They never should've been together in the first place. They never should have tried to be a couple knowing that imprinting would sooner or later break them up.

_'Too late now.' _She thought.

So as Adrian lay under a tree, she felt damn pathetic. All these memories, and feelings needed to disappear. She wanted, _needed_, to get on with her life. Being held up on Seth wasn't good for her. Moving on would be the best choice for her. But the question was…

_...How exactly was she going to execute that plan?_

* * *

Adrian didn't know how it happened.

She had completely no idea at all. It had only started out as a simple, small chit chat. He had came in late at night, about thirty minutes before the café would close. She had been the only other person there.

How...?

_Adrian worked in a small café that had been built just about a month ago. It was an adorable café practically. It was dimmed, beautifully colored, and smelled wonderfully of coffee. The smell wasn't too strong, but not too weak either. It was just perfect. _

_It had been about eleven thirty when he had come in. _

_The man was about three years older than she was, about Seth's age, only a year older. His short dark brown hair naturally spiked, and his deep, cold grey eyes impassive and mysterious. His stride was casual, yet so eye catching. The shirt he wore, complimented his lean muscular body so well that Adrian had to stop her eyes from drinking it all in. There's was just something about him that made Adrian, and any other girl, swoon. _

_He could rival Seth and his friends in looks if he wanted too. _

_This man, Dominic Wells, was also the only guy that Seth hated. _

_No one knew how, or when, the feud between them started, but everyone knew that Seth hated Dominic with a passion while Dominic was, more or less, intolerant of Seth.  
_

"_What can I get for you?" Her voice was steady, but the rest of her, mind and body, was…unstable. _

"_Just a cup of coffee." He replied, his eyes drifting over her._

_Shivers ran up and down her spine. His voice was as deep and rich as she remembered after hearing it only once. A question ran through her head, how did Seth sound like again? Ever since the break up with Seth, she had started to notice Dominic more and more. Maybe it was just because he was the town's 'bad boy.' _

_He was deemed that stereotype when he had stolen about fifteen hundred dollars worth of jewelry and sold some of them for money. _

"_Coming up." She nodded. She had gotten herself under control. _

_As she walked towards the coffee machine, she heard him ask…_

"_Aren't you Seth's girl?" _

_He had been on vacation when she and Seth had broken up, and just recently came back. Of course he didn't know yet...or did he? __Dominic was a man that knew so much, yet, no one knew what he knew. That one fact alone lured Adrian even more towards Dominic. _

___He was the mystery, and she was curious._  


"_Not anymore." She replied, handing him the cup of coffee; their fingers brushing for only milliseconds._

"_Why's that?" _

'_Why do you care?' She thought. _

"_He…fell for my best friend." Adrian looked into his steely grey eyes, and felt even more shivers electrify though her. What color were Seth's eyes again? It seemed as if she were forgetting a lot of things with this man sitting in front of her._

_Dominic raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything for a couple seconds as he took a sip of his coffee. There was no doubt that he found the girl in front of him attractive. Her sleek black hair, the amber eyes, the curvaceous, tanned body, and the personality that she had. Plus, she was different from the other girls in this town. _

_Of course, her being Asian also stood out to him. _

"_He's an idiot." _

_Adrian smiled lightly. _

"_You always talk bad about him don't you." It was a statement, not a question. _

"_He talks bad about me too Adrian." He took another gulp of his coffee. _

_"How do you know my name?" Her voice was breathless.  
_

_"How could I not?" He countered, his a little more...huskier than before.  
_

_Adrian felt her heart beat a little faster. She pondered as to why her heart was beating this quickly, Dominic was nothing more than a late night customer...right? But realizing she didn't answer his question because of her thoughts, she only shrugged, and then looked at the clock. Where the hell did the time go? It was almost closing time. Actually, it was past closing time. _

"_Hey, shoo. It's past closing time." She didn't want this little conversation to end._

"_Shoo? Shoo with me then." He chuckled._

_Adrian giggled a little too. For the first time since the breakup. _

"_I don't think so."_

"_Scared?" He mocked._

"_I am not scared." Adrian narrowed her eyes at him. _

"_Then shoo with me."_

"_Maybe I will, maybe I won't." Adrian replied with a gleam in her eyes._

"_You should." _

"_Shoo Dominic." _

"_Later babe." _

_More words had been thrown between them before he actually left, and somehow, he had left with a date with her._

He had came in the night after, then the night after that, and so on. Somehow, all their chit chats turned into flirting. The flirting turned into casual hang outs, and that escalated into them becoming close friends; closer than friends actually...

Of course, Seth had come to question her about it.

"What the hell are you doing hanging out with him?" Seth had asked after marching into her home unannounced.

Adrian had shrugged.

"He's a good friend." _An amazing friend. _

"He's horrible." _Is not Seth. You fucking liar. _

"I don't want you to hang out with him."

"You know what Seth? I can do whatever the hell I want. I'm not your girlfriend anymore. Jamie is. If I want to hang out with Dominic, then I'll hang out with him."

"He'll hurt you."

"Like you did?"

The hurt in Seth's eyes made her feel…_good_. Good to know that he was hurt, to know that he still felt a tiny bit of guilt.

"Get out Seth."

That was really the last time they spoke to each other. Of course they had seen each other around, but they always looked away, never wanting to say anything to one another.

* * *

Seth could really never wrap his mind around the fact that Adrian, his friend (not really a friend anymore), his ex-girlfriend, was hanging around Dominic. He hated that man with a passion. No one knew, but Dominic had hurt Jamie, and in result, Seth hated him.

It had been accidental, but it was enough.

Jamie had told him constantly to just let it go, but he couldn't. He didn't know if it was the imprint acting, but he just couldn't let it go. Someone had hurt his imprint.

But he was hurting a little too.

He had tried to keep his promise to Adrian, but the pull was too strong. He wasn't used to it just yet. The timing was against him. In all that time, he had lost Adrian as a friend. He had fucking lost her to Dominic Wells. Jacob had told him that it was probably for the best. Leah had angrily berated him that he was stupidly idiotic for ever hurting Adrian.

He knew that he was stupid. He never should've asked her out in the first place, but even so, would this all still happen?

Jamie told him that it probably would have, except that both he and Adrian wouldn't hurt as bad. Could she be right? He didn't know, but he knew that the imprint was strong, and that he would never leave Jamie, nor hurt her. He was bound to her, but there was a tiny part of him that still longed for Adrian.

Adrian had his heart first, but Jamie had his soul in the end.

Seth had never felt so conflicted. So as he sat in the tree in the pouring rain, watching Adrian in her room, the memories from long ago started to resurface in his mind. All the laughing, the smiles, the moments where they shared their secrets, all of that was gone. Never to return ever again.

He honestly wondered what the hell he was doing sitting on the tree branch, watching his ex-girlfriend.

Was it to see if she had really moved on? To see if the feelings were still there? Or did he just want to see her?

Jamie didn't know he did this.

A sneer curled on his lips as he saw Dominic. What the hell was that bastard doing in her room? The sneer didn't last though, as a gleam of regret and anguish set in his eyes when he saw the other man make Adrian smile and laugh. The imprint side of him berated him about doing this, about feeling this way, but his old human intuition shrilled at him to take back _his_ girl.

Why did this have to be so complicated?

"Damn it Dominic!" He heard Adrian laugh, Dominic's laugh followed afterwards. He remembered when it was _him _that made her laugh like that.

Seth watched as the duo walked out onto the balcony. He watched as the rain soaked them both. A small smile etched onto his lips, despite the fact that that bastard was there. He remembered how Adrian loved the rain, especially when it was during the nighttime.

"How the hell did Seth ever let an amazing girl like you go?"

Seth heard Adrian giggle as Dominic pulled her closer.

"Are you going to stay the entire night?" Seth recollected the times when _he_ had stayed over.

"Yeah."

"Good...I love sleeping in your arms." Adrian sounded so..._shy_ as she uttered that to Dominic.

Seth's hand clenched into a fist as he listened to them speak. He looked back at them, and saw Adrian's lips moving, but couldn't hear what she was saying. A feeling of dread erupted in Seth's stomach when he saw Dominic hold her in his arms. They were hugging each other so closely. It should've been _him _holding Adrian in _his _arms like that.

He could still remember how those hugs were between _him_ and Adrian. Her face had always been buried deeply against _his_ neck, and vice versa, but now it was buried deeply against _Dominic's_ neck.

The duo sat down on the stone bench that sat on the balcony once they had let go of each other.

Why couldn't he have a choice?

He hopped off the tree silently, and climbed towards Jamie's room after witnessing Adrian straddle Dominic, take his face in her hands, and lay a gentle kiss on his lips.

* * *

It's been five years.

Seth sighed as he took a sip of his drink. He was dressed in a tux while Jamie was in a lovely, flowing deep red colored dress. His two sons were also dressed in tuxedos, and his daughter was wearing a white dress with tons of pink ruffles.

Today was Adrian's wedding.

He had heard that she hadn't really wanted him at her wedding, but someone had told her that she should invite him. He sincerely didn't really want to be here, but he was just too damn curious to see how it would go.

He and Adrian had never really made amends with each other, but they tolerated each other, plus she had been invited to his wedding to Jamie, so this was to even it out. Yes, he had married Jamie, and had children with her, but things never really felt _happy_. Sure he was content with Jamie, and his life, but it wasn't…_blissful_.

He accepted it though, and cherished his family like rare jewels. His family was his world, his universe, and he loved them dearly.

Seth looked around. The wedding was taking place on a beach. It was nighttime, and a gentle, warm breeze rolled through the summer air. The stars were glinting beautifully, and the moon shined glamorously. Tiki-torches lined around the wedding area, lighting up the area soothingly.

The food and drinks were just as amazing, and they hadn't even spent that much on the wedding. They didn't even go past eleven hundred dollars. The thing that cost the most was the reservations at the hotel. The other thing that they spent a lot on was the cake. It was a six tier white cake covered in various colors of frosting. Everyone wanted a piece of that cake. It looked so damn good.

But it was nothing compared to when Adrian came walking down the aisle.

She seemed to glow as she walked down that clothed covered sandy aisle. A radiant smile was plastered onto her face, and her amber eyes glimmered luminously as she laid her eyes on Dominic. Everyone could see that she was excited. She had that bounce in every step she took, and the eagerness that she currently possessed in her aura spread amongst everyone.

For Seth, it kind of hurt. He had gotten that chance to talk to her today, and the conversation still lingered in his mind.

_"Hey Adrian." He had greeted solemnly with a hollow smile on his lips.  
_

_"Seth." She had nodded back, a miniscule smile full of awkwardness on her own luscious lips.  
_

_"You look beautiful." He gestured towards her, looking over the dress she wore._

_"Thank you..." _

_There had been an awkward silence before Adrian ended it._

"_Looks like we both got our fairytale endings huh Seth?"  
_

When she and Dominic had kissed at the end, and everyone cheered loudly, he had been the only one that clapped the quietest.

[**Bold **= Seth. _Italic _= Adrian]

"**This hotel is amazing." Jamie gushed as she came out of the bathroom dressed in nothing, but a short night gown that teasingly exposed most of her body to her husband. **

"**It is." Seth agreed, his eyes clouding over with desire as they roamed over Jamie's delicious body. The kids were out with Uncle Jacob in the arcade. **

"**We should put it to good use." Jamie smiled seductively while strutting over towards Seth. **

**Seth smirked back at her, and motioned for her to come closer. As he tenderly kissed his own wife, he wondered what Adrian was thinking. **

_Adrian shrieked as she felt her wedding dress being ripped off of her body. A naughty grin graced her lips as she turned around to look at her husband. Fuck it felt good to say that. She had waited so long to utter that word about Dominic. Gazing at the lean muscular body that had always made her swoon, her eyes turned a shade darker, and only one thing was on her mind, probably on Dominic's mind too. _

"_Come here baby." Dominic's deep, husky voice growled. _

_Adrian let out a giggle that sounded so innocent, it made Dominic's eyes gleam over with a glint of animalistic yearning. He wanted, needed, her so badly.  
_

"_Gotta catch me first honey." Her mischievous tone made Dominic groan lightly. Adrian threw a piece of her clothing at him, and ran towards the bathroom. _

_Dominic grinned as his smokey grey eyes strayed onto her captivating...assets then rushed to capture his wife so that he could give her all the pleasure she wanted, and receive the pleasure she would undoubtedly give to him.  
_

**Seth and Jamie rolled around on the bed with their lips attached. Their clothes were long gone. Both of their hands were far from idle. He couldn't stop touching her. He subconsciously wished it was Adrian though. His hands roamed Jamie's body as if it were the first time he were touching her. Damn she was beautiful. **

"**Seth..." Jamie moaned. **

**He growled lowly, and pushed into her, making her gasp. His lips attached to her neck, sucking softly on the smooth flesh while his hands fondled her breasts. He could feel her hands roaming his torso, making sure she left none of his muscles untouched.**

**Seth loved the feeling of Jamie's delicate hands touching him. Her hands were so soft, and her touch sent fires through his blood vessels. It was enough to make him forget all about Adrian and focus on the task at hand, which was to make love to his wife. It had been a while since the last time they had been intimate, so already, this was like heaven for the both of them.  
**

_To say that their love was tamed was completely, and utterly wrong. _

_It was anything but tamed. _

_So as Dominic pushed her against the cold shower wall roughly, Adrian couldn't help but compare him to Seth. While Seth (they never did anything besides making out, but it was still comparable) was gentle, Dominic was intense. He could be gentle when he wanted to, but Adrian loved his intensity. _

_It was a damn turn on. It just brought out the fire in each other._

_Their clothes laid all over the bathroom, and one of his hands were teasing her nipple while the other was teasing down south. _

_Adrian moaned, and arched her body towards his. Her hands reached out against the wall, and searched for one desired thing. Once she felt it beneath her finger tips, she quickly wrapped her hand around it, and turned it towards hot. The shower head now sprayed hot water over them, making their sexually desirous activity even more stimulating. _

_Tilting her head slightly to look at Dominic, she saw the blazing appetite that he had for her cloud his eyes. A shudder ran through her muscles, and then a hot scream left her mouth as her climax was now on Dominic's fingers. Quickly, she pressed her lips against Dominic's and teasingly licked and nipped at his bottom lip as her body and movements encouraged him to continue on with his doings.  
_

_Dominic understood, and continued to show how much he longingly yearned, how much he desired her as the hot water cascaded down their nude bodies.  
_

**Seth was finished with making love to his wife. They were now on the bed cuddling. She was wrapped in his arms while he tenderly rubbed her back. It was moments like this when he actually forgot Adrian, and focused solely on Jamie. His imprint, his world. **

"**I love you Seth." **

"**I love you too Jamie." He replied back just as lovingly. **

**Jamie would never know and he was working to completely cut Adrian out of his life. **

**Easier said than done. **

**Adrian would never be his again. He needed to solely focus on Jamie and his family. He needed to stop thinking, stop worrying about Adrian. **

**He _stopped_ fighting against his imprint. **

_They had been going at it for about two hours, maybe three, but as they lay on their bed, Adrian felt ecstatic. She lightly traced over Dominic's muscles with the happiest smile on her face. This night had been what she envisioned as her ideally perfect wedding and 'after party' with her new husband. _

"_I love you Adrian." Dominic's sincere tone sent jolts through her as he held her close to him, and placed a long, passionate kiss on her lips before pulling away to gaze in those bright amber eyes that he loved staring into. _

"_I love you too Dominic." She whispered just as lovingly while she watched as her husband kiss each of her fingertips lightly before gazing at the ring that he had picked out on his own, shine beautifully on her left ring finger. _

_They shared one more kiss before drifting off to sleep. _

* * *

Seth never did cut Adrian out of his life. She had cut him out when she moved to California. Everyone had always told him that imprinting was the sweetest thing that could happen, but to him, imprinting was bitter-sweet. Sure he had a wife and three kids, but one question would always run through his mind…

_What would've happened if he had never imprinted on Jamie?_

For Adrian, she was completely exultant about her life. She had an amazing man. She was pregnant. She completely loved her life. Some people back home were not happy with her decision, but that was their problem, not hers. As she looked back on her life, the statements…

_'It should've been…'_

_'It should've happened…'_

_'It should've…'_

All seemed so stupid to her now. The only thing that _should've_ happened was her meeting Dominic a lot sooner. It would've saved her a lot of heartache, but that was the past, and it should stay in the past while she looked to the future.

For both Seth and Adrian, they were each others' bitter-sweet memories, but either way, they had to live with their new lives. They couldn't keep remembering each other. It wasn't healthy. People come and go everyday in everyone's lives. Theirs weren't any different.

_Life is unpredictable, but sometimes, the amazingly great part comes **after** the horrendously horrible part._

* * *

**For my friend Sunny. Sunny, I don't know if you're actually going to read this because you don't even have a fanfiction account, nor do you even have an e-mail account so that I can tell you that I finally wrote this, haha, but anyways, you owe me for writing this because I don't even know all that much about Twilight, or pay that much attention to it :] **

**Anyways, please leave a review of your thoughts and I'll give you high fives. :]  
**


End file.
